borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomad
Nomads are a type of enemy in Borderlands 2. They are slow-moving bandits with high health. Some nomads wield large, bulletproof shields that provide nearly full cover. Most nomads will only carry a gun whereas others will dual wield a pair of guns. Variants * The basic Nomad wields an assault rifle and will slowly advance towards his targets, rarely seeking cover. He can knock back an enemy with an over-the-shoulder melee attack. *Badass Nomad *Butcher (The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler) *Digistruct Blaster Nomad *Heavy Nomad *Loot Midget Nomad *Marshall *Midget Nomad *Nomad Torturer *Nomad Pyro *Shock-Nomadic *Nomad Taskmaster Notable Nomads *Assassin Oney *Bad Maw *Captain Flynt *Deputy Winger *Doc Mercy *Mad Mike *Prospector Zeke Quotes Normal *''Quit making me work for it!'' *''Drop your gear, I'll let you go!'' *''Dibs on their scalps!'' *''Well, who's this?'' *''I'll make a coat outta ya!'' *''You won't last two minutes!'' *''I want everything you got!'' *''Just leave!'' *''Leave us alone!'' *''Gimme your damn loot!'' *''I'll survive, you won't!'' *''You should be runnin'!'' *''Look at all that gear!'' *''Some nice gear ya got!'' *''Just DIE already!'' *''Die, midget lover!'' *''You're worse than a midget!'' *''You can still run!'' *''Midget loving taint-sacks!'' *''Get 'em, boys!'' *''I'm gonna pick your corpse clean!'' *''I got no time for this!'' *''This one's mine!'' *''You're nothin'! Nothin'!'' *''Make this easy on yourself!'' *''Here's the winder!!'' (when using a melee attack) *''Shut up, tiny! (spoken by Nomad Torturers on rare occasions when their captive midgets squeal in fright)'' *''Shut the hell up!'' (spoken by Nomad Torturers on rare occasions when their captive midgets squeal in fright) Dying *''Don't scavenge my stuff...'' *''But, my gear...'' *''Midget lover...'' *''I miss my midget...'' *''At least I won't have to deal with you people anymore...'' *''Bury me with my stuff...'' *''Leave me alone...'' *''Been waiting for this...'' *''Hell...'' *''Fine...good...'' *''This is the end...'' *''Why...'' Player fleeing *''I ain't followin' you! '' *''Stayin' back here!'' *''That's the idea!'' *''Yeah, runnin' away!'' *''You'd better run''! Player crippled *''Freaking finally!'' *''I told you to leave us alone!'' *''Almost as bad as the midgets!'' When attacked *''Aw nuts.'' (when slagged) *''Slag? Really?!'' (when slagged) *''Slagging bitch!'' (when slagged) *''Augh, disgusting!'' (when slagged) *''Lay off!'' *''How?!'' *''Son of a ... bitch!'' *''Damn bastard...'' *''Stop it!'' *''You bitch!'' Nearby when Goliath is attacked *''What are you doing!'' *''No! You'll rage him!'' *''He'll rage out!'' *''Stop it, you moron!'' *''No, not the helmet!'' *''We put the helmet on for a reason!'' *''You're almost as dumb as the midgets!'' *''Leave it on!'' *''Keep the helmet on!'' *''Don't shoot the helmet! '' *''We can't stop him!'' Nearby when Goliath goes into rage mode *''Everybody run!'' *''He's angry!'' *''Start runnin'!'' *''He's loose!'' *''Who took off his helmet!?'' *''He's free! He's free!'' During Goliath's rage *''We can't stop him!'' *''Kill it! KILL IT!'' *''We're gonna die!'' *''We're dead!'' *''Goliath? I-I order you to stop!'' Fighting escaped midget *''Midget on the loose!'' *''Get back on the shield!'' *''My midget!'' *''They freed my midget!'' *''Shoulda never let you free!'' *''I will end you!'' *''I knew I shoulda killed you!'' *''That was your last chance!'' *''Kill the midget!'' *''You're going back in your box!'' *''You're not getting fed this month!'' *''I will kill you, short stuff!'' *''I will break you, pint size!'' *''I friggin' HATE midgets!'' Losing shield *''Shield's gone!'' *''GOD DAMN IT!'' *''Lost my shields!'' *''Lucky sonofabitch!'' *''My shield!'' *''PISS OFF!'' *''Quit screwin' my shields!'' *''Shields are down!'' *''You're pissin' me off!'' Mortally wounded *''Just... end it already...'' *''I'm so sick of this...'' *''Wounded again...great...!'' *''I... don't... die...'' *''Keep trying...!'' Ally's demise *''He owed me rations!'' *''Ha ha!'' *''Serves him right!'' When grenade is thrown *''Aw crap.'' *''Huh?'' *''Grenade!'' *''Oh! Grenade!'' *''Dammit!'' *''What?!'' When Buzzard(s) appear *''We got gyros in the air!'' *''Took ya long enough!'' *''Strafe 'em already!'' *''We got gyros, we're fine!'' When Buzzard pilots die *''You suck, pilot!'' *''Learn to fly!'' *''Worst pilot ever!'' *''Where's our air support!?'' *''You fly, they can't! What's your problem!?'' When Zer0's Decepti0n fades out *''That was a decoy you morons!'' *''The real one! Get the real one!'' *''How'd he move so fast?'' *''Crap! It was just a hologram!'' *''Idiots! You can't tell a person from a hologram?!'' *''It's an illusion! The real one is over there!'' *''He was tricking us!'' *''Shoot the real one!'' *''Damn it, he fooled us!'' When Axton throws down a turret *''Look out!'' *''What the?!'' *''Nice turret!'' *''That ain't gonna help you!'' *''W'the hell is that?!'' *''I want one of those!'' *''It'll take more than that!'' When Phaselocked by Maya *''What's this crap?!'' *''Frickin' witch thing!'' *''What the hell?'' *''Put me down!'' *''Let me down, NOW!'' *''Whoa... WHOA!'' *''Lemme down!'' When Salvador Gunzerks *''One gun wasn't enough!'' *''You and me 'zerker!'' *''I'll survive this!'' *''Two guns?! So what?'' *''Show me what you've got 'zerker!'' *''What the hell?'' *'Zerker's doublin' up! *''Bring it on, 'zerker!'' When Gaige summons Deathtrap *''Stop that bot!'' *''Cute robot!'' *''Don't sweat it boys, just a dumb machine!'' *''The hell is that thing?'' *''Scrap that bot!'' *''We don't take kindly to bots around here!'' *''The bot! Somebody wreck it!'' *''Don't break that bot! We could use it!'' Notes *Nomads detest midgets, choosing to affix them to the front of their shield to show their hatred for them. *Whenever a nomad issues a command, he will always lift his shield to the side, exposing his body. *Nomads are vulnerable to weapons with splash damage, as the splash can bypass their shields. ru:Кочевник Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bandits